Seventh Year Fun
by So Electric
Summary: A story focusing on seventh years lots of romance
1. Get to Know Angelina, Katie, Jessica

A loud storm shook the curtains of Angelina Johnson's large flat in the midst of London. Her body was racked with fever and her body shook and shivered. "Mom!"she moaned. "Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her dark-skinned mother emerged from the shadows as she embraced her teenage daughter. "You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, baby. It'll all be okay." Angelina's mouth was silent and as her mother left, thinking she was asleep Angelina was awake and thinking. She thought of Fred………his warm smile and happy nature. She would see him tomorrow. And hopefully she would get away from him………  
  
(A/L : Ah hah cliff-hanger!)  
  
Katie Bell smiled happily as she sat down to dinner with her pure-blooded parents. Not that I mattered but she liked the fact that her family went back tons of generations. They were all pure-blooded, full-blooded wizards. Her mother, Naomi gently massaged her daughter's fair blond hair. Katie had a sister……Gailiana, she would be transferring to Hogwarts from Mah-Jioung in China. Gailiana was a juvenile delinquent. But, Dumbledore accepted people………….all people. She also thought of her best friend……Angelina. She loved her like a sister. Angelina had introduced her to rap music(which she ADORED), Disney movies(they actually were pretty good) and braids and cornrows. Angelina had even braided her hair. It looked a little strange. But, what was even cooler were Fred and George. Katie was going out with George and Angelina with Fred. They couldn't wait to see each other at Platform ¾ Quarters.  
  
"Sugar pie, honeybun."Jessica crooned waving a brush in the air. "Ow!"she winced as a red owl withgolden eyes bobbed her on the head with a letter. "Aaaah!"she screamed. "It's an owl, oh my god, it's an OWL! I'm gonna die. I'm gonna…………"The owl gave her a dissapproving glare and dropped off a letter. She opened it and it said(Yeah, yeah, yah you know the drill.) Jessica cracked up. "Right! I'm a witch! I've got to go online and tell Kyla about this." She booted up her computer but nothing came up. "Strange…"she murmured. Soon writtenin red letters it said:  
  
THIS IS NOT A JOKE!  
  
Jessica freaked. "I'm being followed by a ………. Stalker or something." She flipped her silky, waist length, red hair over her shoulder and angrily kicked back. Soon before she could believe her eyes, a team of beautiful women riding o what were they……… broomsticks?  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY 


	2. So Many Feelings, So Little Time

Angelina jumped up from her bed. "Morning love." Her mother said, pecking her on the head and handing her a mug of milky tea. "Thanks mum." Angelina sighed contentedly. Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, facing Angelina. Angelina gazed at the colorful bedspread in front of her. "Mom," Angelina's mother looked up from her mug icily. "I-I don't understand." Her mother looked at Angelina with a cold, hard stare. "And you never will." A short, pitiful, heart-wrenching wail escaped from Angelina's lips. "Stop him! Why don't you stop him!" Her mother looked down at an icing-covered cinnamon roll before taking a small bite. "Are you done with your cup?" Her mother took the cup from Angelina's hands and stared into the brown eyes speckled with green and gold. "I remember your eyes, Angel. I loved them then and I love them now. But now you're asking too many damn questions." Her mother's apron bustled as she walked out the door. Angelina heard the washing of the cups and the spiritual that sprang from her mother's lips. "Watch over all the Hebrew children."  
  
Katie slipped into the breezy white shirt and tight fitting faded jeans. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and slipped her feet into sneakers. Gailiana groaned and reached for her pink watch before slipping her hand into it. "Ana, wake up." Katie shook her sister's shoulders and Gailiana stretched. Gailiana awoke quickly and dressed expertly. "Little sister, you are so fashionable." Katie said watching her pretty, delicate sister wearing only the most fashionable and trendy vintage jeans with black legwarmers pulled over them and a white button-down shirt with a red and white-checkered tie around the collar. Gailiana looked at Katie as she brushed her hair. They were silent for a minute before Gailiana spoke, "I'm sorry, Katie. You know for putting you and Mom and Dad through all this mess. I promise I'll do better." Katie extended her arms and hugged Gailiana close. Gailiana adjusted her tie and let her golden curls tumble down her back. "I love you, Katie-Bell." Katie grinned endearingly at her sister. "And I love you Gailiana-Bell." They embraced for a couple of minutes. "Oh Katie, it's not Gailiana anymore. I don't know what Mom and Dad were thinking when they named me. I'm changing my name to." She looked around the room, her eyes landing on a Willa Ford CD thrown across the floor. "Willa. My new name is Willa." The sisters stared at themselves in the mirror. "Sisters forever?" Willa asked quizzically. "Unless I disown you first, c'mere you little sixth year."  
  
"Looks just like Lily." One with glasses said, tearily. A young woman with headphones around her ears and silky, black hair frowned. "But she's not related to Lily." A blonde looked at her, as if inspecting. "She's related to James. His second cousin's kid." A fair-haired one began talking, as if restoring order. "So technically, she's Harry's third cousin once removed." "Practically brother and sister." the one with the glasses said. "Not nearly." The one with the headphones said. "We're being so rude." The fair-haired one said. "We're your aunts darling. Your father was our brother." Jessica shook her head. "Surreal. Got issues much? Cause last time I checked my dad is Jamie Pike and he's downstairs watching television and drinking a." "Beer. Corona Lite." The head phoned one said wistfully. "I tried to steal one, but I'm being a good witch these days, you know sober. Haven't had a Muggle beer in two months, three weeks, and forty-one days. I'm Penelope Clearwater, recent grad of Hogwarts." She said, extending her hand. "These are my sisters. The crazy old bat with the glasses, that's Felicia. And the one with the blonde hair, Fiona. Then there's Felicity, Fran, Frankie, and Ferrari (that's the redhead). And Jamie is your uncle, took custody of you when Franco, your dad croaked." Jessica was in awe. "Tell me the story from the beginning."she said, patting a place beside her on her bed. 


	3. Welcome to Platform 9 and 3/4

Angelina fingered her long, dark hair and took a deep breath. She stood in between platforms 9 and 10. ^ Wow this is the last time I'll ever get on the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts. ^ She felt a tear coming down her cheek. She wiped it from her face and looked around, imprinting the scene in her memory. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. "You sleazeball! If you're trying to rape someone and kill me and get ransom, you got another thing coming. Cause I don't have any money and ummm. you don't want to rape me. Not only that. I'm a witch!" Angelina heard laughter and turned scarlet. "Oh, hi Fred. Hi George." Fred was doubled over with laughter. "Really Angie. I'm just your loving boyfriend, go on, give me a kiss." Angelina gave Fred a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look like you need one of Molly Weasley's Original Bratwurst, Dill Pickle, and Catsup Sandwiches." George said, holding out a plastic baggie with a sandwich inside. "No, it's okay." Angelina said, wrinkling her nose. "Really, guys! You shouldn't scare a girl like that. Boys who scare girls don't get any treats!" Fred turned red. They linked arms, Angelina in the middle and walked through the barrier, into Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"So this is it. King's Cross. Wow." Katie took in a deep breath and watched Willa stare in amazement. Katie's mom took a picture of her two daughters standing in front of King's Cross and waved goodbye. Willa put her raven-colored owl with its bright blue eyes in the cage and pushed her things through the doors. Katie spotted Hermione standing by the elevator, her cat Crookshanks climbing all over her curly, brown hair. "Gail-, err Willa. I'd like you to meet someone!" Willa and Katie walked over to Hermione. "Herm, this is my little sister, Willa." Katie said. Willa ran her fingers through blonde ringlets. "Hi Herm. What's up?" Hermione blushed. "Nothing really. My name is actually Hermione. Nice to meet you, Willa?" Katie left the girls to chat and went to go find her own friends. She noticed a very pretty girl wearing a light blue sweat suit talking to another wild-looking beauty. ^ They must be first years. ^ she thought. She couldn't find any of her friends so she walked though Platform 9 and ¾ alone.  
  
"Okay, so this is the story. Try not to interrupt me, it's very hard to stop once I get started." Penelope said, removing her headphones. Jessica nodded. "Okay, once upon a time there was a very poor family, the Schiendlins who lived in Southern Germany. The Schiendlins were Jewish and in 1942 were persecuted by Hitler and the Nazis. Only two children from the Schiendlin Family survived, Franz and Audrey. Audrey was very pretty; she had long, dark hair and clear, blue eyes. Franz was not so handsome, but was extremely intelligent. They were split up, both sent to very rich wizarding families. Audrey and Franz were not witches and warlocks, but got accepted to Hogwarts because they lived with wizard families. Audrey went to regular school because she decided she did not want to be a witch, but Franz wanted to very much and excelled at his studies. Audrey went to America and stayed with the Hepburn family and Franz was sent to England to live with the Potter family. Before Audrey became a movie star, she married a man named Leonard Pike and had one child with him, Maria Pike, our mother and your grandmother. Maria had nine kids with William Duvall, a circus entertainer who ran away after Fiona was born and my mom was pregnant with me. We kept her last name. Franco, your dad was not very good at his studies at the Salem Witch Institute so my mom sent him and I to Hogwarts in England. I stayed with my cousin once removed, Sheena and her family while Franco went to Hogwarts.  
  
"Now Franz married an Italian singer named Talia. Franz became Minister of Magic and they had two kids, Lisette and James. James is Harry's great- grandfather. Lisette sided with the Dark Side and had a child with You- Know-Who."  
  
"I apologize for interrupting. But who is You-Know-Who?"  
  
Penelope scribbled Lord Voldemort onto a sheet of paper and Jessica made a 'Now I see.' Sound.  
  
"Okay, the kid's name was Severus. James fell in love with this gorgeous French girl named Genevieve and they married and had a son, James Albertus Hegedus Potter the Third, Harry's dad. Genevieve ditched them and went back to Paris where she currently resides, she's a diva of some sort. James married this wonderful girl named Lily and they had Harry and everything was perfect until You-Know-Who killed them all. except Harry. Harry did this super-baby thing and everything was great. Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle and currently is a student at Hogwarts."  
  
Jessica looked down and twirled her red hair around her fingers. "But what about my parents." She murmured.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, Franco was an okay student, yet very popular, and extremely good at dueling. And your mother, Lydia was breathtaking, very beautiful, very kind. And they got married and they had you. But, Lydia was very unhappy. Your father, well, he wasn't faithful. And one night she got fed up with it and swallowed a lot of pills and she was dead. And your dad went crazy, went in an institution. So when I say croaked, I mean, his mind croaked. He's not dead physically, but he's dead to us." 


End file.
